Inazuma Sailors!
by Aqeyla Ieyla
Summary: The Raimon soccer club decided to held an event. And the event was COSPLAY! p.s: Yeah, the summary sucks. But who cares
1. The event

Took me time to think this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: IE doesn't belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owner, Level-5.

* * *

One wonderful day, at the school's soccer club, (the Raimon Soccer club, of course).

"Alright, listen up everybody! We've decided to have a Cosplay competition. It'll be held 3 weeks from now. Are there any objections? No? Okay then, the Cosplay competition will be officially held the next 3 weeks. So, use those days to find the things you guys needed! Oh yeah, one more thing. It's open to anyone including people from other teams. Don't forget to invite them!" The captain, Endou, explains about the Cosplay competition.

"Yay, I can't wait!" Kurimatsu says. "I'm going to win this thing!" Kogure says, proudly. "I guess I'll cosplay as Totoro then." Kabeyama says.

"Looks like everyone can't wait, huh?" Aki ask Endou. "Yup," Endou replied. "So, what's your cosplay going to be, Endou?" Gouenji asked Endou, while walking towards Endou and Aki. "Umm… I don't know. I still haven't chosen one yet." Endou replied. "What about you guys? Do you already decide what's your cosplay going to be?" Endou asked. "I'm going to cosplay as a fairy. What about you, Gouenji?" Aki asked then turned towards Gouenji. "Hmm… I guess I'll ask Yuuka then." Gouenji replied. Endou and Aki turned to each other. Then they turned back to Gouenji. "For real?" both Aki and Endou asked. Gouenji gives the 'What's wrong with that?' expression.

* * *

-After school.

School ended a few hours ago. Kidou was having a walk in the park. He was trying to find an idea that he can use for the Cosplay competition. He thinks, thinks, and thinks. Brain-dead, he didn't get anything. Looks like his going to need his sister's help. So he tried to call her cell phone but didn't even get any response. He was doomed. Suddenly he saw a face that he knows. It was Aphrodi. Aphrodi notice him and turned to smile at him. He walks towards the goggled boy and simply says, "Hi". Kidou returned a smile to him. Then their conversation started.

Kidou was telling him about the Cosplay competition. He also told that other team friend's to Raimon can join the competition. "Really, I can join it too?" Aphrodi asked him with his eyes sparkling. "Yep," Kidou replied and nod. Buzz… Kidou's cell phone was buzzing in his pocket. He reached for it and was surprised. Kazemaru was calling him. He responded to the call. Kazemaru wanted to meet him at a café down town. Kidou and Aphrodi quickly walked out from the park and headed to the café.

* * *

How was it? R&R please!


	2. Discussion and Fudou

Hiya minna! Here's the second chappie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put the disclaimer before, sorry. Anyways, IE doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Level-5. TQ

* * *

-At the Café.

At the down town café, Kazemaru was with Shirou and Hiroto. They were talking about the cosplay competition. Aphrodi and Kidou were walking towards the café. They walked in to the café as soon as they reached it. Shirou saw them and quickly waves at them. Aphrodi waved back. The two boys walked towards the table and took seats. The five boys started their discussion about what should they cosplay.

Hiroto gives a suggestion. "I think we should cosplay as a team. This will make it even easier to choose on what we should cosplay." The others nodded in agreement to his suggestion. "Okay. Now we need to choose who should be the leader."Kazemaru suggest. Everyone looked at Kidou. "Am I the only one who is suitable for this job?" He asked and frown his eyebrows. Everyone gives a nod to answer his question. Kidou gives a sigh… "Okay. Just please don't choose a humiliating idea." Everyone agreed on it.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time talking about what to cosplay. Aphrodi was looking around in the café. He spotted a bookshelf. He walks towards the bookshelf and was focusing on the books that was there. He slowly moves his head to see the titles and stopped at one book. It was a manga. He decided to read it. Meanwhile, the other boys were still talking about the competition.

Fudou came into the café to have a sip of tea (or maybe just to hangout by himself). He then saw the others and tried to get unnoticed. When he walked by their table, he noticed his wrist was being caught. He turned and saw Kidou. He tried to free his hand but failed. "Let go of me, you goggled freak!" He yelled. "You better not yell. You're in a café. It's not polite to do that." Kidou replied and gives him a smirk. "How can I not yell if you're holding my wrist!" he replied. Kidou didn't respond. Fudou was completely angry and was getting his fist ready. He was about to hit Kidou. Kidou noticed and tried to hit him too.

When they were about to hit each other face, Kazemaru stood up from his seat and pulled their ears'. "Ouch!" Fudou react. "Kazemaru, let go!" Kidou told him. "I'm not going to let go until the both of you stop fighting." Kazemaru replied with anger in his voice. The two stop fighting and Kazemaru let go of their ears'. Fudou was then being forced to seat with them.

* * *

"So Fudou, do you already have any plans on what to cosplay?" Kazemaru asked. "Huh. Why would I take part in that thing? It's not that much fun anyway…" he replied. Everyone looked at him for a split second without saying a word. "Are you for real?" Kidou asked. "Yep" Fudou replied and gives a smirk. "I can't believe you're going to let go a cool event like that." Hiroto said. Shirou nodded in agreement. "I heard that the girls are going to cosplay as fairies." Shirou said. Fudou's and Kidou's widened.

"Really?", Fudou asked. "Yep," Shirou replied and gives a cute smile. Kidou then asked, "How did you know about it?" "The girls came to me to get some suggestions. So I just randomly said 'Fairies'." When Kidou and Shirou were having a conversation about the girls, Fudou was thinking how Haruna looks in a fairy costume. Fudou smiled like a mad person. The others almost laugh at his expression except Kidou. Kidou was getting his fist ready to hit Fudou when suddenly Aphrodi called them. That saved Fudou from being hit by the ex-captain of Teikoku Academy.

* * *

End of chapter 2. How was it? R&R!


	3. Decision and Aphrodi

Tadadada... Third chapter minna! *twirl around* Weee~~

Disclaimer: Same as usual. You guys know it right? *winks*

* * *

"Guys, guys, come here!" They all walked towards the ex-captain of Zeus. "I know what we can use for cosplay." He said happily. "Really, what is it?" Hiroto asked happily. "This."

*Silence*

All of them jaw drop except for Shirou. He only blinked his eyes a couple times. They gave the WTF expression towards the book Aphrodi was holding. "S-Sailor Moon," Everyone asked. "Yup, it's kind of cute though!" Aphrodi replied then gives a smile. "No way, I'm not going to cosplay that!" Kazemaru said crossing his arms on his chest. "This is a girly type of thing and you want us to cosplay that?" Kidou asked. "Oh, come on. It's not that so bad anyway. Besides, it's easy to buy all of the things for the costume too!" Aphrodi replied, trying to convince his friends.

"Aren't there any other choices?" Hiroto asked. "There's a red sailor. You're perfect to take on the role as Sailor Mars." "Mars, red, cool!" Hiroto replied. Forgetting about what he just asked Aphrodi a while ago. "There are some others colours too! Like blue for Mercury, green for Jupiter, orange for Venus- Ooh! I want Venus! Ah~ Back to the colours. Pink for Chibimoon-"

Aphrodi blinked at what he just said.

"Does a moon have a chibimoon?" "I don't think so…" Hiroto replied… "The last and the least… Sailor Moon! Variety colours appeared with her. She's also the leader." Aphrodi said continuing his explanation.

* * *

"Looks like those two have already chooses Sailor Moon for cosplay." Kidou said coldly. "I guess it's not that bad, anyway. Why don't we just try it?" Shirou replied to him. "Hey Aphrodi, what character can I use for cosplay?" Shirou asked Aphrodi. Then both of them started talking about it.

"Oh… my… God…" Kazemaru said full with disappointment and face-palmed. Kidou and Fudou were just standing like statues. "Are you with them?" Fudou asked. "Yep," Kidou replied short.

"Looks like someone is going to wear a skirt~" Fudou teased and was giving a smirk. "I'll be waiting to see you guys. Bye…" Fudou said, waving. "Not so fast." Kidou grabbed Fudou's shirt. "You're going to wear a skirt too." "WHAT, since when I'm in your group?!" Fudou yelled in the café. Everyone that was in the café turned to them. "_Dufus…" _Kidou said and throws his hand on the back of the Mohawk's head. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?!" _"Don't yell in the café, you idiot…" _Kidou replied and gives him a stern look.

* * *

Did it manage your day, minna? I hope so. R&R.


	4. Costumes!

Hope you guys enjoyed the third chap. ^^ Da' fourth!

Disclaimer: Do I need to do this for every chap?

* * *

A week passed and the six cosplayers (Fudou was forced to join the group) were at Kidou's place. They were dividing works on who should do this, who should do that, etc.

"So, who should order the costumes?" Aphrodi asked. Everyone look towards Kidou. Silence… "Is this for real?" Kidou asked. Everyone nods. _'Why does it always has to be me?'_ Kidou thought to himself. "When should I order it?" Kidou asked after he finished drinking his tea. "Hmm… I think it's better if you start to order it this week, though." Kazemaru answered. "Okay then. I'll order it tomorrow."

It was almost evening and everyone has say goodbye except Fudou and then went home.

* * *

-The next day at Kidou's house.

Kidou was in his room all day long since he has nothing to do because of the rain. He was spending the whole day checking websites that sells cosplay costumes.

Then he found a website that sells the Sailor Moon costumes. "Okay… Lemme see…" He scrolls up and down looking for the item. "There you are… What? OUT OF STOCK?!" He screamed and falls to the floor. "Ouch…" he murmured. He quickly gets up and faces the computer. _'How should I ask…?'_ He keeps thinking. He started to scroll up and down and finally found the solution.

'_Okay then. Here I go…' _Kidou thought.

He grabbed his phone and started dialling a number. "Hello, is this Cosplay Costumes Shop?" He asked. "Yes, this is the Cosplay Costume Shop. How may I help you?" a lady replied. "Are there any Sailor Moon costumes left?" "I'm very sorry, sir. But we're out of stock at this moment." Kidou almost panic but tried to stay calm. "When will the new stocks arrive?" "A week after at Monday or Tuesday, would you like to make an order?" The lady asked, Kidou sigh in relief. "Yes please. When will the packaged arrive?" "Your order will arrive a day after the stocks arrive."

"Okay then, I would like to…"

And Kidou goes on with everything he needed to order.

* * *

A week later, the packages arrived at Kidou's place. "Sign here please." The mailman instructed. Kidou did as he instructed on where to sign. "Thank you." Kidou said with a smile. "You're welcome. Have a nice day, sir." The mailman replied and continued sending mails to the other houses.

Kidou quickly grab all of the packages and ran up to his room. _'I should inform it to the others first._' Kidou thought. He grabbed his cell phone and send emails to the others informing them that the costumes had arrived.

After a few moments waiting in his room, he heard the doorbell rang. He quickly goes down and opened the door, revealing faces of his friends. "Come in guys. Glad you guys could make it." He smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

* * *

-In Kidou's room.

Kidou cuts the tape of the package and open it. He held out an orange sailor costume. "Who's going to wear this?" he asked. "Me! Me! I'll wear it!" Aphrodi leap in front of Kidou, which caused him to startled. "Okay then…" Aphrodi quickly took it from Kidou and was jumping and squeeling in the same time. Everyone sweat drop.

"Where are ours?" Hiroto asked. "Huh? Oh, in here. Here you go." Kidou gave the package to Hiroto.

Hiroto and Fubuki were the ones who were searching for their costumes while Kazemaru was at the corner drawing circles and murmured 'I don't want to wear that…' several times. Fudou was resting his back on Kidou's bed. Aphrodi was busy trying his costume and even twirled in it. "Orange, orange, orange," he sang sweetly.

* * *

R&R please! ;)


End file.
